Rave
by Wolfism
Summary: Naruto is dragged to a rave party by Kiba as an attempt to cheer him up. At first, Naruto is disinterested by all the flashing lights and music. Until a certain performer comes on stage...


**Title:** Rave  
**Pairing:** Sasunaru (Sasuke x Naruto)  
**Summary:** Naruto is dragged to a rave party by Kiba as an attempt to cheer him up. At first, Naruto is disinterested by all the flashing lights and music. Until a certain performer comes on stage...  
_**WARNING:**_ Contains yaoi/lemon and suggestive themes.

* * *

The street was filled with people and glowing lights hung around their neck, eagerly waiting to get inside a building where booming loud music was playing through the thick walls. A large man, dressed in black with a pair of sunglasses was allowing admission inside, provided you were correctly dressed and of the right age. Naruto found himself groaning as he stood in line alongside Kiba. "This is stupid..." He pouted. They both had been standing in line for about fifteen minutes, and the blonde was ready to just up and leave.

"Oh come on." Kiba chimed, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You need to unwind and relax a bit. Trust me, this is just what you need."

Naruto sighed, jerking his shoulder away from the man. Long story short, Naruto had just lost his job yesterday at a cafe he'd been working at for. All because some guy complained his eggs weren't cooked enough, then his coffee was too cold, then decided he didn't like the food at all and called Naruto a lousy waiter. This of course, got the man a punch to the jaw and the coffee poured over the top of his head. He'd never lost his temper so badly with a customer before, but that really drew the line. Even if he begged his boss, Ichiraku, for his job back, it wouldn't do any good since the old man said he needed to think about improving on his personality before anything else. _'Well, fuck you, too!'_ He griped.

"Next person in line." The man in sunglasses ordered.  
Kiba showed his ID and then waited for Naruto present his.  
"Ok, you're in. Enjoy yourselves!"

"Oh man, this is gonna be so awesome!" Kiba shook the purple glowstick around his neck, making it illuminate brighter in the pitch darkness of the crowd filled room. He took another one out of his pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Here."

"No way, I'm not wearing that."  
"Look, forget about losing your damn job and just have fun. This isn't a regular rave party we're at; the person who performs here is pretty good!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So..." Kiba shook the other glow stick in his hand, which turned blue and gave it to Naruto. "Just dance and feel the music. You'll see what I'm talking about!"

With that statement, Kiba disappeared into the mass of moving bodies, waving arms, and neon lights. Naruto tried to find a good spot where he could at least see the stage, or better yet get away from everyone because if one more person bumped into or hit him, he was going to go on a rage rather than rave. Eventually, he gave up at trying to blend in and just settled for leaning against the wall, thumbing at the glow stick that hung around his neck. He really wanted to go home. This place was too cramped, and hot, and the lights were going to give him a migraine. The music was ok, but he really wasn't feeling it.

He stared at the current performer on stage, a woman with pink hair, wearing a white halter top and a blue jean mini-skirt. There were a large pair of hot pink headphones with a mic on her head. Multiple glow sticks were attached to her waist, arms, and neck as she sung encouraging everyone to move to the beat.

_"Come on!"_ She screamed into the crowd, who cheered and waved their arms. _"I'm not worried doing me tonight, a little sweat never hurt nobody!"_ She twirled around the stage as pink spotlights rotated and glitter fell from above. She sang and moved to the beat of the song she was performing. _"I wanna party, wanna dance, wanna be myself tonight!" _She spun around and stopped, pointing her finger out with a wink._ "Yeah! Everybody get bodied!"_

The screams of the crowd grew louder. Naruto eventually found himself bobbing his head to the beat, slowly getting into the rhythm of the song. _'She's pretty good...'_ He thought. He heard a few people yelling her name, Sakura, into the air. Naruto wondered if this was the DJ Kiba mentioned before. Just as he felt himself starting to get worked up, the song faded and the woman bowed, smiling gratefully at all her fans. Even Naruto had to join in on clapping with them for such a fantastic performance.

"Thank you so much!" She waved. "And now, I will be leaving so the next performer can come on stage. I'm sure you all know him well..."  
"SASUKE! SASUKE!" The crowd exploded.

Naruto raised a brow. _'Sasuke?'_ He'd never heard of them before, but for some reason the name sounded vaguely familiar. Maybe he was on TV or something. Naruto waited for the person to appear on stage, and well, he wasn't expecting them to look so.. _fine_. For lack of a better word.

Dressed in black ripped jeans, combat boots, and a sleeveless leather jacket with no shirt underneath, his white skin blended in with the bright colors of the club; his abs giving off an alluring vibe to everyone who dared to look, taunting and teasing them. He rubbed a hand through locks of slicked, jet-black hair and his eyes were just as compelling. A single orange glow stick hung around his neck along with a large pair of headphones. In the background, someone was exchanging the music discs with another song. The man bobbed his head to the music, letting it fade in before he started moving to the rhythm of it, though he didn't sing. Rather, he let the words of the song do it for him while showing off capricious moves.

_Hey, said a hustler's work is never through!_  
_We makin' it 'cause we make it move!_  
_The only thing we know how to do,_  
_Said it's the only thing we know how to do!_

_"Yeah!"_ The man known as Sasuke shouted into the mic of his headphones as he stomped on the stage. Naruto could feel the vibrations of the impact reverberating through the ground below him. And that wasn't all he felt; without noticing it, he was moving and dancing to the man's music.

_Work hard, play hard,_  
_Work hard, play hard,_  
_We work hard, play hard..._

_"The only thing we know how to do!"_ Again his entrancing voice sounded through the mic, making everyone in the crowd go wild. Some girls had even hopped on the tables to dance and twirl their glow sticks. Naruto found himself moving closer and closer to the stage, getting high off the lights and beat of music. His conscious was slowly blending into the environment around him. This was... amazing! Kiba was right; this is just what he needed!

Sasuke grinned, watching everyone go crazy over the strobing lights and music. He decided it was time to put on a little _show_. He snapped his fingers, gesturing to the person in the background to turn up the music. He began to shake his hips from side to side lustfully, moving his hands slowly across his body before spinning around and tossing his jacket off to the side. That got some screams. He snorted, scanning his eyes over the crowd, noting that there were both new and familiar faces here to see him dance and sing. He suddenly heard a rough shout from somewhere near the stage and curiously looked in the direction of where it came from. His eyes all but widened at the beautiful sight.

Naruto continued dancing wildly, not even noticing that hungry eyes were watching him. His skin glistened with sweat, hair soaked from the impending moisture. The glow stick around his neck dangled along with every movement he made, and he found himself laughing and shouting with the crowd.

Sasuke smirked. The boy was absolutely stunning with tresses of blonde hair and azure blue eyes; that ass was pretty nice, too. Somehow, he needed those eyes to be focusing on him, and him alone. So he stomped on the stage floor again, and the music volume suddenly dropped. Everyone curiously looked up, wondering what was going on. Sasuke only smiled; it was time for another special performance.

He moved away from the front of the stage, and the music went back up in volume. He spread out his arms and mist suddenly sprayed from the ceiling above. He let the light droplets of water fall against his skin and then started moving to the beat of the song again, only this time his moves were much slower. He shook his head, water flicked from his black hair while he snaked his left hand down the hem of his pants. He glanced at Naruto in the crowd, and was pleased to see the blonde watching him with interest. His fingers suddenly gripped the zipper on his jeans, and everyone in the crowd went haywire, screaming and throwing their glow sticks onto the stage. It was just a mock display, however, as Sasuke's hand moved away from the zipper while he held the orange glow stick in his mouth. He turned his head to the side, eying that beautiful blonde once again with a come hither look. His devilish smile widened when he saw a blush streak across the teen's face. Oh yeah, he definitely got his attention.

The music then faded, and everyone cheered throwing their fists in the air. Sasuke picked up the leather jacket he had discarded earlier and looked off into the crowd. He locked eyes with Naruto, and jerked his chin as he walked off the stage behind the curtains.

All Naruto could then after was just stand there looking like a lost, hopeless, blushing idiot. _'Did he just...'_ There was no way he was indicating and doing all those tantalizing moves to him. No way. No way in absolute hell. It wasn't until Kiba came out of nowhere, smacking him on the back of his head that Naruto finally returned to his senses.

"See? Told ya the guy was good! And did you see those moves? Tch, he sure likes to show off." Kiba gave a roll of his eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna go grab a drink. You coming?"  
"Uh..." Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm gonna stay out here a bit longer."  
"Ok." Kiba shrugged. "Meet up with you later." With that, the man wandered off towards the bar.

Naruto bit his lip, still lost and wandering if Sasuke was looking at him, and deciding whether or not he should take up his invite. But it could have been anyone he was looking at; there were a lot of people in this place. Yeah, it was probably someone else. As he turned around to go meet Kiba, Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and turned his head to see a tall man wearing a black suit and sunglasses.

"Hey," the man spoke. "My boss wants to see you."  
"What? Your boss?" Naruto raised a brow. When he started to ask why, the man suddenly lifted him over his shoulder and began carrying him off.  
"Hey, let me go, bastard!" Naruto beat his fists against the man's back, but his actions went ignored. "I said let me go!" He growled, patience growing thin.

The familiar flashing lights and loud music dissipated as Naruto was carried through a door and down a hallway. He heard another door open and finally, the man put him down. Naruto groaned, very displeased at being manhandled like that. Just as he was going to give them a piece of his mind, someone else spoke.

"Thanks. You can leave now." A stern voice ordered.  
The man in sunglasses bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Confused, Naruto looked to see who gave the order, and his heart nearly stopped at realizing who was sitting nonchalantly on a red sofa in front of him; Sasuke.

"You were taking too long. Figured I would just bring you here myself."  
Naruto frowned. "Well you sure have one hell of a way of doing it!"  
"Hmph." Sasuke grinned bemusedly. "Didn't think you'd be one to talk so much either."  
"The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto was getting aggravated again. And just when he was cutting loose to have fun, too. And not only that, but Naruto still felt like this guy was familiar. "Have we met before?"  
"Maybe." Sasuke shrugged, pouring wine into a glass. "Thirsty?"  
Naruto eyed the drink cautiously. All that dancing certainly drained his energy and he could use a drink or two, but he was skeptical. What if it was laced or something? He frowned, wishing he had went off with Kiba when he offered instead.

"Relax. Its not poison or anything." Sasuke assured, pouring wine into another glass and taking a sip. He then patted on the spot next to him. "If you want, we could start getting to know each other since I seem so familiar and all." He suggested with a coy smile.

That fucking smile was going to be the death of him, Naruto thought as he reluctantly made his way over to sit next to the man. He took hold of the wine glass on the table and slowly brought it to his lips. _'Doesn't smell weird...'_ He took a small sip; didn't taste strange either. He finally gulped the drink down, and a satisfying tingling sensation went down his throat. He supposed he was more parched than he originally thought he was.

Sasuke only stared at the blonde in amusement, pouring him another glass. "Name?"  
"Uzumaki." He responded. "Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Sasuke Uchiha. Though I'm sure you already know that." And soon, very soon, he would be screaming it.

Their introductions finished, Naruto continued to sip the wine. It had a great flavor to it and left him feeling satisfied. Sasuke sure knew how pick his drinks. The room was a quiet for a moment, before Naruto finally asked what had been on mind since he was brought here. "Um... why did you want to see me?"

Sasuke snorted, grinning deviously at the question. "Isn't it a little obvious." He said, bringing his face closer to Naruto's. He eyed the delicious spot of skin on his neck that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into. Lips he craved to kiss and caress with his own; he wanted to explore and devour every inch of the blonde's body.

Naruto began to feel a little light headed. It wasn't often that he drank, so the side effects of alcohol were probably getting to him stronger than usual. But that didn't explain the sudden cold sweat that went down his back and the rise of his body temperature. "Shit..." He rubbed his eyes; his vision getting a little blurry.

Sasuke smirked. The blonde fell right into his trap. He cupped his chin, turning it forward before bringing his lips to Naruto's neck. "Lets finish getting to know each other." He mused.  
"Damn, I knew that drink was strange..." Naruto frowned, letting out a slight moan from Sasuke's teeth nibbling at his neck.  
"Of course. I had to get a taste of you some kind of way..." he murmured, tracing Naruto's jawline. "And I'm getting affected as well."  
"Hnn..." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, staring into eyes of onyx with his blue ones. "You're lucky you're hot..."

Sasuke chuckled, finally bringing his lips to Naruto's for a chaste kiss. Naruto opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to mingle against each other. Though all he could taste was the wine they had been drinking before, Naruto found himself yearning for more from the man. He wasn't sure if it was because of the drink or not, but at this moment he didn't really care. Because as he said before, the man was fucking hot and he was more than willing to be indulged in all he had to offer, even if it was just a one night stand.

Sasuke broke away from Naruto's mouth before taking off his jacket, and then lifting up the blonde's shirt to swipe his tongue across one of his nipples. He took pleasure from the moan Naruto made and repeated the action on the other. While his mouth was preoccupied, his hand treaded down to Naruto's pants, undoing his belt and zipper before his fingers gripped the wanton erection within. He began to stroke it slowly, getting Naruto more worked up while he skillfully continued to map out the skin across his chest.

"F-fucker..." Naruto growled. "Don't tease me."  
"Oh, you really want me to fuck you that bad?" He mocked, moving his hand faster.  
"Sh-shit..." Naruto curled his fingers into Sasuke's shoulder blades. This was hot and all, but entirely too slow. So he opted to speed things up a little. "If you're just going to play around," Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulders and turned him over so that their positions were switched. "We're doing things my way."  
Sasuke grinned. "Go ahead."

Naruto quickly began to undo Sasuke's pants, pulling them midway down his thighs. He then grabbed his length and stroked it before leaning down to engulf it in his mouth. "Ngh, fuck Naruto!" Sasuke brought a hand to the male's blonde hair, watching him work his tongue and teeth over the sensitive flesh. Holy shit, he was good; not even girls could make getting a blowjob feel this incredible compared to him. He tensed when Naruto started taking him in deeper, making the head of his erection hit the back of his throat. His tongue ruthlessly worked against the underside, while he continued to suck on him. "Shit, you're gonna make me cum!" Sasuke closed his eyes, a sharp wave of pleasure starting to overbear him. Naruto, however, did not stop and continued working over him until he pushed him to his limit. "F-fuck!"

Sasuke curved his back, his release filling Naruto's mouth with a lukewarm liquid. Naruto took in every drop until he was run dry, then removed his mouth, licking his lips. "That was fast..." He mocked, wiping a stray drop from the side of his jaw.  
"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke responded, giving a roll of his eyes.

Naruto then started to take off his own pants and pulled his his shirt off, discarding the garments to the floor. He put two fingers in his mouth, sucking and coating them with saliva for a few seconds before reaching down and slowly pushing the digits inside himself. "Ngh... sorry, its been a while."

"Its fine." Because fuck this was sexy and Sasuke was _not_ about to complain. He watched as Naruto began losing himself while his fingers went to work. Sasuke leaned up to plant soft, ticklish kisses on Naruto's stomach and navel. He felt the blonde shudder under his lips as he traced the lining of his abs with his tongue. He tasted faintly of sweat and cologne, with his own unique flavor mixed within. A taste Sasuke absolutely couldn't get enough of.

Once he deemed himself ready, Naruto pulled out his fingers and then grabbed Sasuke's length. He lifted his hips, positioning himself before slowly sinking back down. Both men moaned at the lewd, heated feeling. Sasuke lied back down, putting his hands on Naruto's hips, letting him adjust first. "Fuck, you're big..." Naruto growled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Is that a complaint?"  
"Didn't say it was." Naruto replied, lifting his hips up and slamming them down. He smirked, loving the hiss of pleasure that resounded from Sasuke's lips. He repeated the action, and the two were quickly lost in ecstasy.

"Ngh..." Sasuke grunted, tightening his grip on Naruto's hips and bringing him down harder. The inside of Naruto was so tight and salacious that he craved for more of it and started to match his thrusts, bucking his hips to match his pace. He didn't miss the sudden quiver Naruto did when he hit that savory special spot deep within him. Nor did he ignore the transparent fluid leaking from his dick. Seriously, everything about this guy was a fucking turn-on. It was the sole reason he wanted him, craved him, _desired_ him more than anyone else in the crowd. But even before that, he just knew he had to have him.

Naruto's breathing was getting rougher, more exaggerated as he continued grinding against the male below him. He moaned out again when Sasuke roughly slammed his hips, driving him closer to the edge. Sasuke then wrapped his hand around his length and began stroking it roughly, giving him added stimulus, encouraging him to keep going until he hit climax. "Ungh, fuck... Sasuke, I'm coming!" A few more thrusts and Naruto's back arched as he reached his peak; spurts of white, sticky essence coated Sasuke's stomach and hand. Almost immediately after, a warm, wet feeling filled him and he moaned again realizing that Sasuke had also come.

Both were then breathing huskily for air, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. After a few minutes, Sasuke sat up to cup Naruto's chin and kiss him. Naruto returned the kiss and they simply engaged in the act for a while before Naruto slid off of Sasuke's lap to reach for his clothes and redress.

Sasuke just continued to sit for a while, watching the blonde put on his shirt. Dammit, it felt like just as quickly as he got this perfect, scrumptious trinket, he would have to lose it. _'Fuck...'_ He started putting on his clothes as well, dreading having to see the blonde walk out the door. This was pretty much all he called him in here for, but he still wasn't satisfied. He tried to think of what to say, something to do, _anything_ just to keep Naruto here with him a little longer. It was then that a smirk splayed across his face as an idea came to mind.

"Hey, why don't you work for me."  
"What?" Naruto looked at the male in confusion while sliding on his pants. "Why would I work for you?" He was very perplexed at the offer. They literally just met and now the guy was offering him a job?  
"You lost your previous job, right? Work for me."  
"Wait... how the hell do you know that?!"  
Sasuke snorted. "You might be a lousy waiter, but you're pretty fucking good in bed."

It took a minute before Naruto finally caught on to the man's words. "Wait a minute!" He pointed. "YOU! You're the bastard that got me fired?!"  
"And I was wondering when you would realize."  
"I thought you looked familiar!" Naruto frowned, balling his fist.  
"Look, all I'm saying is that if you've got nowhere else to work, here's your chance."  
"Why the fuck would I work for you? You're the motherfucker who got me fired in the first place!"

Sasuke just shrugged. "It was cute to see you getting all worked up every time I sent you back to replace my order. By the way, that punch fucking hurt." He stroked the side of his jaw.  
"Good. Because I'm about to give you another one!" Naruto threatened.  
"So you're going to decline my offer then?"

Naruto groaned. Really, he should just turn him down and walk out the door. But it was true; he was jobless, needed money, and right now this seemed like his only chance. He bit his lip, running a hand through his hair in thought. "So you just want me to work here and thats it?"

"Well, that and..." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, wrapping his arms around him and then muttering against his ear, "I honestly don't think I can go another day without seeing you again." He nuzzled into Naruto's neck, nipping at the soft flesh.

Naruto grunted. So he really did have an ulterior motive after all. However, he did acknowledge that at this point it was more than just simple lust for his body, but another feeling, too. And well, he supposed he could get used to that. "Fine." he replied, turning his head. "Just be happy that I kinda like you, too..."  
Sasuke grinned. "Then you've got the job."

With that response, Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's, ending their conversation with a passionate kiss. He'd manage to get what he wanted in the end, and had nothing else to complain about.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

**Songs used:**  
_Get Me Bodied by Beyonce_  
_Work Hard, Play Hard_ _by David Guetta_.


End file.
